


A slice of Brie

by FernShaw



Category: Mad Rat Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Last Day On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Mad Rat and Heart are together on top of a building, observing the moon. And before the end, they're having a small conversation
Kudos: 20





	A slice of Brie

The moon shines bright in the sky, and the stars illuminate the top of the buildings as well as the fur of the two small beings that climbed up there. It was a little cold, but they were together in this. It was his final wish, to close his eyes seeing the moon. Heart could handle a little coldness if it meant that his friend would end with a smile. 

The two of the have been talking, about a lot of random subjects. Maybe it felt like small talks, but after a life of being trapped in a cage Mad Rat didn't have a lot of conversations ideas. Oh, well he has one that he kept avoiding but he knew it couldn't last forever. So he finally said it. He opened his mouth and let out a few words that he knew would change the happy mood to a more serious one. 

"Heart ... Are you happy right now ?"

The cat thought a little, not sure of what to respond. It was hard to answer something like this knowing what would happen soon. But he decided to tell the truth. 

"I am right now. But I'm not sure if I will be tomorrow."

"... You know, I'm happy right now. I accepted it. I had wonderful moments with you, and I think I couldn't have dreamt of a better end."

"I know you accepted your death but I don't. I met you just two days ago, and I knew it would have to end but ... I'm sad. I wanted this to last a little longer. Maybe it's selfish ... But I won't be happy tomorrow because I won't have you by my side."

"I don't think it's selfish. I would've thought the same if I was you. I think ... I'm going to miss you, if that's possible ? I don't know what happens after you die. But if I'm able to think of something once I'm dead, it'll be you. But I hope you won't think of me too long after I die."

"... Are you angry that I'm not accepting you death ? You look ... So calm about it. It disturbs me."

"I'm not angry. I'm just sad for you. You have a full life to live, I don't want it to be stained by my memory and you feeling guilty for the rest of your days. I accepted it but ... I will understand if you don't. My only wish is for you to be happy after I'm gone."

"... You know, you're super cruel sometimes, Mad. Telling me to be happy when you're not going to be with me anymore. It looks so easy for you, obviously, you won't be the one staying here."

"H-hey, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine ... I was just messing with you. You're messing with me too, I have the right to make jokes about it, right ?"

"And here I thought you were going to be fine. "I'm already used to seeing you die" yeah yeah of course and obviously when the time comes you're going to cry until you're dehydrated."

"Stop acting all tough, you didn't see me die a single time and here I was seeing you dying over and over again wondering when it'll be the end for good. Of course I thought I could handle it at first."

"Well I saw the other cat die and the little girl too."

"Not fair ! You barely know them and I saw them die too you know ?! I watched you die dozens of times and you're my best friend !"

"... Am I ?"

"Yes ! Is that even a question ? I don't have other friends mad rat, and you're the best bed friend I could've have."

"... You're my best friend too."

"I know."

The cat gently licked the rodent's fur and purred. 

And the moon was still shining.


End file.
